Where did everyone go?
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Hakase and Nano wake up one day and Nano's friends are missing. Where did they go?


"It's Saturday!" Nano, the gray haired robot said as she jumps out of bed. "No school for me, which means…"

A little girl with orange hair is sleeping in her bed when she is suddenly woken up.

"Good morning, Hakase-san!" Nano says as she wakes up Hakase.

"Good morning, Nano." Hakase says back.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Ready for what?"

"What ever we want to! I have no school today, so I can play with you!"

"Oh yea! Let's have fun today!"

They eagerly get out of bed. They try to find their cat, Sakamoto, but he is not around.

"Hey, where's Sakamoto?" Hakase asks.

"I'm not sure. Oh well, he will miss out on the fun today!" Nano says.

"Let's go to the park!" Hakase suggests.

"Great idea!" Nano agrees.

They step out of the house, hoping that they are not seen because of Nano's key on her back. They head over to some of Nano's friend's houses to see if they can join. They first head over to Mio's house to see if she was there.

"Sorry, she said she had to take care of something very important." Mio's mother said at the door.

"That's okay. We can go to the park with the rest of my friends, right Hakase?" Nano asks.

"That's fine with Hakase." Hakase says. So they decide to go over to Yuko's house instead.

"I wish she could," Yuko's mother says. "But she headed out for a little bit."

"That's odd. Oh well, Mai has got to be home, right?" Nano asks Hakase.

"You're right. They can't all be busy." Hakase says.

They finally head to Mai's house.

"What? She's not home either?" Nano asks.

"Sorry, she went to the store to get some groceries." Mai's mother says.

"All three of your friends are busy? Don't worry, we still have each other!" Hakase says.

"Yea. We can still have fun today!" Nano says. So they decide to go to the park by themselves. They have fun for a few hours, but something doesn't seem right. They keep on checking to see if any of Nano's friends are home, yet they never do come back. They try to find them around the city, but they are still nowhere to be found. They even checked the grocery store like Mai's mother said she was.

"Where could they be?" Nano says a little worried.

"And where is Sakamoto?" Hakase adds.

"That's right! We checked the house but he wasn't there. Where could they have all run off?"

They keep on looking for all of them when they realize that it's getting late.

"Oh well, maybe I'll see them another time, but I am still worried about Sakamoto. Where could he have run off? I hope he isn't hurt." Nano is now getting worried about Sakamoto.

Suddenly, they see Yuko running. She runs up to them.

"There you are, Yuko! Where are the rest of them?" Nano says.

"Follow me." Yuko says. They follow her and they reach the mass hall.

"The mass hall? Why would they be…?" Nano says as she gets interrupted by the opening of the door and all of Nano friends jump out.

"Surprise!" They all say.

Nano and Hakase start laughing.

"You guys remembered!" Nano says.

"Oh silly Nano! How can we forget your birthday?" Mio says happily.

"And how can we also forget that you and Hakase have the same birthday?" Sakamoto says.

"You guys are the best!" Hakase says. Hakase remembers something. "Nano?"

"Yes?" Nano asks.

"Happy Birthday." She holds out a present.

"For me?" Nano says. Hakase nods her head. Nano unravels the present and sees a lab coat.

"So we can always be lab partners." Hakase says.

"It's… it's… wonderful!" Nano says in happiness. "Now it's your turn."

Hakase is received a present too. She anticipatingly opens the present and sees a shark version of Hakase.

"What do you think?" Nano asks.

"Hakase loves it!" Hakase says. They both wrap each other in a big hug.

"Happy Birthday to both of you." Sakamoto says.

"So that's where you went. You are the best, Sakamoto." Nano says as they both include him in the hug.

They all have fun at the party as it goes into the night.

THE END

* * *

This was kind of a birthday present to myself. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
